


Spice

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [14]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries a new thing to spice up their love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice

Sheriff Barrett just sighed as he locked the outer door on his prisoner’s protests. The man either hadn’t done his research or was an imbecile to think he could get away with trying to sell Heath Barkley a doctored horse. Then Dave chuckled to himself. Imagine, sticking a peeled piece of ginger root up the poor animal’s backside in order to make it appear younger and livelier. He’d been there when the unfortunate man paraded the animal for Heath; the bay certainly had held his head and tail high as he pranced around with a springy stride. But the shyster picked the wrong mark; Heath carefully inspected the stallion from head to toe and found the oddly carved root. The blond cowboy told him it was a common trick to impress buyers with a horse past its prime.

Dave suddenly had a wicked idea and wondered if the apothecary in Chinatown would still be open when his shift was done.

* 

Jarrod couldn’t miss the sly glances Dave was giving him as they rode towards their secluded cabin. Those looks told Jarrod that Dave had something planned and that only made the lawyer more eager to reach their destination.

When they arrived and dismounted, Dave pulled Jarrod tight to him and kissed him hungrily.

“I’ll see to the horses while you go in and get undressed,” he drawled in Jarrod’s ear. “I don’t want to see a stitch of clothing on you when I’m done.”

Jarrod readily complied and was standing in the middle of the cabin stark naked when Dave entered, his cock already starting to fill and stand out from his body. Dave hooked his thumbs in his gunbelt, leaned against the doorframe and flashed a sexy grin.

“I could never get tired of looking at you, lover.” He reached into the saddlebag slung over his shoulder, retrieved something before he set the bags down and sauntered over. Dave ran his hands over Jarrod’s body before buckling the leather cuffs onto Jarrod’s wrists. He led Jarrod over to the bed. “On your knees, facing the wall.”

Jarrod trembled with anticipation as he obeyed. Dave kissed his way down Jarrod’s neck as he pushed his knees apart and looped the cuffs over a hook that was positioned at just the right height so Jarrod’s arms were stretched overhead. He loved being at Dave’s mercy and wondered, not without a bit of apprehension, what would happen next. The position he was in left him open to a myriad of possibilities, from being spanked to being penetrated by any number of toys they’d collected over the years to just being fucked senseless on Dave’s huge cock.

Then he smelled an intriguing aroma and turned his head to see what Dave was doing. Dave had his pocketknife out and was peeling an oddly-shaped brown root. “Have to do this just right, or so I’ve heard,” Dave told him with a lascivious leer as he exposed the root’s yellow flesh. Jarrod watched in fascination as the root took on a slightly conical shape in Dave’s hand and a small notch was carved in one end. “I thought we might want to spice up our sex life. Let me know what you think.”

Jarrod heard the bedsprings creak as Dave got behind him and then felt the coolness of the root, lubricated by its own juices, slowly get pushed into his ass. His sphincter involuntarily clenched around the notch, holding the root in place, and he experienced a warm sensation. “What is it?” he asked, even though he wasn’t sure Dave would tell him just yet.

Dave caressed Jarrod’s firm buttocks. “Ginger. I’ve heard it has some wonderfully stimulating properties.”

Jarrod’s eyes widened. He’d heard of it being used to make horses appear livelier, but for Dave to use it on him… 

Then he gasped as the warmth turned into a tingly, burning feeling. “Dave…”

Dave’s hands grasped Jarrod’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked, nipping at Jarrod’s earlobe.

“It’s just… intense.” Intense was an understatement and Jarrod was starting to get uncomfortable, but he was willing to keep going.

Dave reached around and ran his ginger-slick finger over the tip of Jarrod’s shaft and the burning pleasure instantly brought him to full hardness. And when the juice from Dave’s hand got on the ring and it was rolled through his cock, Jarrod had to bite back a moan.

Then Dave stood beside the bed and Jarrod watched avidly as he peeled off his clothes. Focusing on the form of his lover, the muscular chest and the sexy trail that led to the cock jutting out from between Dave’s legs, Jarrod was able to take some of his attention off the fiery sensation in his ass. But as the burn increased, Jarrod couldn’t stop from squirming.

Then he clenched around the root when Dave smacked his backside sharply and his ass felt like it was on fire.

“Fuck!” Jarrod yelped.

“Like it?” Dave asked slyly and struck him harder. Jarrod’s eyes started to water and he hung on tightly to the strap binding his hands. He wasn’t sure what to do; if he clenched his buttocks, the blows hurt less, but when he did, the blazing sensation from the ginger was almost overwhelming. Being at Dave’s mercy was always an erotic experience and the fire in his ass was bringing his arousal to new heights. He knew his cock wouldn’t burst, but it felt like it might all the same. “Oh, god, Dave, please…”

Dave’s hand paused in mid swing. “Do you want me to stop?’

“Yes… no… Fuck, Dave, I don’t know.”

Jarrod watched Dave inspect his face closely. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his breaths were coming in harsh gasps. His throbbing cock was already leaking and he was holding on to his control tooth and nail, but Jarrod wondered if Dave would take him just a little bit further. 

“Did you like it when I rubbed the juice on your cock?”

Jarrod nodded and Dave picked up the remnants of the root from the table. He could tell his lover was getting off on it too; Dave’s cock was swollen to its full size and Jarrod hoped when he was done playing, Dave would replace the piece of ginger with his hot, bulging shaft.

The piece Dave carved off this time was long and slender and Jarrod was doing his best not to writhe from the continued burn in his ass. Then his eyes widened in alarm when Dave grasped his cock firmly and positioned the piece over the weeping slit. “Dave, you can’t mean to…”

“Only if you want me to, lover.” Dave leaned over, kissed him hard and pushed the sliver of ginger lightly against the tip. The tingle was even more arousing than the fire in his ass and Jarrod knew he wanted more.

Jarrod’s voice was low and husky. “I want you to.” He watched, his fascination mingled with fear, as Dave slowly slid the ginger beside the ring and into his cock. Jarrod’s arousal immediately turned into a shaft of fiery agony. “Dave, oh fuck, please!” Dave pulled it out, but Jarrod begged, “Again, oh god…” He could just see Dave’s sexy smile through the tears blurring his vision as it was pushed back in. His body was on fire and he barely noticed when the root was removed and the one in his ass was replaced with the different, but still delicious, heat of Dave’s cock.

“Cum for me, Jarrod,” Dave whispered in his ear as he drove his cock in hard and Jarrod had no choice but to obey. He screamed as he exploded, unable to stop the whimpers as his cock kept pulsing. Dave’s thrusting into his overstimulated ass made the orgasm go on long after Jarrod had expelled every drop he had and Jarrod was barely conscious when Dave held him tight and shuddered with his own climax. He was hardly aware when Dave released his hands and eventually came back to himself trembling in the shelter of his lover’s arms.

“I’d do anything for you, Jarrod,” Dave murmured as he held him, “and the fact that you trust me enough to let me do the things we do…” He kissed Jarrod softly and as Jarrod drifted off to sleep, he wondered what else Dave might come up with to spice up their lives.


End file.
